1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to undergarment construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty undergarment wherein the same is provided with removable forward and/or rear panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments and their construction for specialized applications is well known in the prior art. The undergarment of the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing removable forward and/or rear panels in association with the undergarment. An example of undergarment construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,024 to Russo defining a bathing trunk organization wherein the bathing trunk has formed therein triangular type openings for exposing a wearer's buttocks for enhancement of appearance of a wearer of the device.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 230,538; 165,812; 286,100; and 275,524 set forth a series of various configurations of bathing suit and undergarment construction, as may be typically found in the prior art.
As may be appreciated, there continues to be a need for a new and improved novelty undergarment wherein the same addresses the prob-em of effectiveness in construction to enable removal of panels selectively securable to forward and/or rear portions of an undergarment and further addresses the problem of ease of use of such undergarment, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.